Three Girls One Adventure
by camopanda.82
Summary: When Helena, Allenia, and Tabby go for a walk through the forest something strange happens to them after they drink from a stream. I OWN NOTHING! Just Helena Tabby and Allenia :D Read and Review please
1. The Stream

Character descriptions:

Helena: 5 foot 8 1/2, 14, dark brown curly hair, red high lights, hair goes almost to the center of her back, blue-green eyes.

Allenia: 5 foot 7, 14, light brown straight hair, hair is a little longer than Helena's, hazel eyes.

Tabby: 5 foot 5, dark brown straight hair, hair goes to a little below the chin, brown eyes.

Helena's POV

"Tabby, Allenia!" I screamed standing next to their bodies lying on the dark, green grass. It was hard to see everything was blurry, and I didn't know what happened. We were walking in the woods when we found a small stream; Tabby decided to drink some so Allenia and I did too. The water had a funky taste to it the after taste was even worse, so instead of drinking more we kept walking. About five minutes later Tabby stopped she was dizzy, and then she fell over unconscious when Allenia and I ran over to see if she was okay it happened to Allenia too.

I looked around all I could see were tree's I felt as if I we were trapped in a cage. Everything was getting blurrier by the minute, I was getting dizzier it was hard to stand. I knew it was about to happen to me too. I sat next to their bodies trying to stay calm I didn't know if I was going to die or just sleep. "Everything will be okay." I muttered. I sat there for about seven minutes then my head began to hurt, it felt as if someone was slamming my head against a hard stone. I fell over on the grass in between my friends, then I felt pressure on my chest I gasped for air.

As I laid there hoping this wasn't my last breath I grasped my friend's hands. "Everything will be okay." I muttered once again, and then everything went black.

** Sorry this chapter was so short next one will be longer I promise please review :D **


	2. We Awaken

Tabby's Pov

I woke up outside at first I wondered why I wasn't in my room then I remembered what happened. I rubbed my head that was of course still hurting then realized I wasn't in the forest anymore, and Helena or Allenia was nowhere to be seen. "Where am I?" I muttered to myself. I stood up and started walking around I saw I was outside of a school it must have been a fancy school the girls were wearing poofy yellow dresses, and boys were wearing purple and black tuxes. Everyone was staring at me considering I wasn't wearing the uniform I stuck out my straight hair was down, I was wearing a black _Pierce The Veil _t-shirt, blue jeans, and tennis shoes.

There were three guys staring at me while chucking. "Gotta problem with me?" I yelled. They looked at me.

"Um, no." One quietly replied.

"Good so shut your face, get over your selves, and walk off." I yelled. They looked at me and walked off. I kept looking but realized I have no idea where I'm going. This is a huge school I've never been here. "Excuse me miss?" I asked a random girl student she looked at me and smiled.

"Yes?" She asked.

"I've never been to this place before I don't even know how I got here can you please tell me where I'm at?" I asked. She looked at me like I was stupid.

"You're at Ouran Academy." She said as nice as possible without laughing.

"Thanks." I said without sarcasm shockingly then ran down the hall hoping I find my friends soon. I kept running when I ran into a guy with red hair.

"Hey are you okay?" He asked and helped me up.

"Yeah thanks," I smiled. "So what's your name?"

"Ritsu, what's yours?" He asked.

"Tabby I'm not from here I just woke up here two of my friends are gone I got to go find them." I told him and continued running. He just watched me leave.

Allenia's pov

I woke up in a dark room Helena and Tabby weren't with me I could hear someone breathing but the room was so dark I couldn't see who it was. "Who are you? Come out now!" I yelled. A guy came out he was wearing a black cloak and had a cat hand puppet.

"Oh calm down." He said quietly.

"Who are you?" I asked again.

"My name is Umehito Nekozawa." He smiled.

"Okay hi I'm Allenia and I'm not from here I don't even know how I got here!" I told him still freaked out.

"I can tell you're not from here." He told me.

"I'm going to find my friends." I quietly told him then left the room before he could object. I was running down the hall when I saw a sign that said Ouran Academy. "That must be the school." I said looking for my friends still. While I was walking I ran into a tall, muscular guy with black hair, and a small boy with blond hair.

"I'm sorry." I apologized for running into them.

"It's okay I've never seen you around here and you're not wearing school uniform are you new?" The little boy asked.

"I don't attend here I passed out in the woods with my two friends and I woke up here." I explained. They both looked at me with their eyes widened shocked.

"I'm Huni this is Mori," The little boy told me. "If you don't find your friends in less than an hour our host club starts we can try to help."

"Thank you I'm Allenia." I told them then walked off to find my friends.

Helena's pov

I started to wake up at the sound of voices I could see some, but it was still mostly blurry. I saw colors around me which was unusual considering where I passed out at.

"She's waking up." A voice said.

"Really?" Another voice asked. When everything cleared up I saw three faces above my face I screamed.

"Calm down princess we didn't mean to frighten you." A blond said.

"Why aren't you wearing school attire?" A boy asked I looked at him he was a twin. I didn't even remember what clothes I was wearing I looked and saw it was my _Fault In Our Stars_ black t shirt, dark blue jeans, and combat boots.

"Probably because I don't attend school here." I told them. They all looked at me.

"Someone has an attitude don't they?" One of the twins said I stuck my tongue out at them.

"You have no idea." I told them and stood up when I stood up I saw two more people sitting on a couch.

"Well princess," The blond boy took my hand. "I am Tamaki that's Hikaru, Kaoru, Kyoya, and Haruhi. Now may I ask your name?" I looked at him he acted a lot weirder then boys where I'm from.

"I'm Helena." I simply told him. They looked at me telling me that's an unusual name.

"How did you get here?" Haruhi asked.

"My friends Allenia, Tabby, and I were walking through the forest we found a stream, and after Tabby took a drink from it we did too. A few minutes later Tabby and Allenia passed out then I did too." I told them then my eyes widened.

"What's wrong?" Kaoru asked.

"Tabby and Allenia!" I yelled.

"What about them?" Hikaru asked.

"I don't know where they are!" I told them.

"It'll be okay princess," Tamaki took my hand again. "We'll find them." I nodded agreeing. I tried not to show how worried I was, so I sat there and answered everyone's questions. On the outside I seemed fine but on the inside I was scared to death.


	3. A Strange Night Is Coming

Helena's POV

"So I'm at a private school called Ouran Academy and it's for rich people?" I asked Kyoya.

"Yeah." He answered sitting beside me on the couch Tamaki on the other side I wasn't looking at either of them.

"Don't worry princess we have Hikaru and Kaoru looking for your friends." Tamaki told me in a soothing voice.

"Thanks but Tamaki can you do me a favor?" I asked.

"Of course princess." He responded. I bit my lip.

"Can you please not call me princess I'm not exactly the princess type." I told him he slightly frowned.

"Sure thing." He said. We started talking about our life when two guys walked in one was tall the other looked like a little boy. They looked at me like I was a weirdo.

"Hello what's your name?" The little boy asked.

"I'm Helena." I simply replied.

"I'm Huni this is Mori." He smiled.

"She's not in uniform like that one girl we bumped into in the hall way." Mori added. My eyes widened.

"Did you catch her name? I came here with two friends and I can't find them." I said a little excited.

"Her name was Allenia." Huni smiled. I smiled and hugged Huni.

"That's one of my friends!" I said smiling.

"Mori, Huni go find this girl and bring her here." Tamaki told them.

"No need we could tell she was new so we told her she should stop by the club later. I think she's going to come." Huni informed us.

Allenia's POV

"I can't find them! I have walked around this school three times and there is no sign of Helena or Tabby anywhere!" I yelled outside people were staring, but I didn't care I needed to find them. I needed to relax so I decided to go to the club Huni and Mori told me about. I walked down the school hallway and saw the music room. When I opened the door something caught my eye not the roses, not the four cute guys and girl wearing boy's clothes, but Helena was sitting on the couch.

"Helena!" I screamed and trampled her. She was laughing really hard.

"Nice to see you too." Helena smiled.

"Just one friend left," A tall blond boy stated. "We have two boys looking for her now." I looked at Helena wondering who they were. Waiting for the two boys to come back hopefully with Tabby we all sat in the music room and they introduced themselves.

"Wow so all the students here are rich?" I asked.

"Yeah except for Haruhi." Helena said and pointed to the girl in boys clothes.

"It sucks sometimes these damn rich people irritate me." Haruhi answered. Helena, Haruhi, and I laughed.

"Why are you wearing boy's clothes?" I asked Haruhi.

"Long story," She started. "Wait you can tell I'm a girl?"

"Yeah lots of girls where we're from have short hair." Helena stated. Haruhi looked shocked then smiled at us.

Tabby's POV

I was walking through the school building when two guys pushed me down. "What the hell was that for?" I screamed.

"We know where your friends are." They both said with an evil grin on their face.

"Where?" I yelled. I definitely wasn't putting up with this bull crap today I've been through way too much. They grabbed me, picked me up, and carried me through the school.

"Just come with us." One said laughing.

"We'll show you." The other one said laughing.

"If you don't put me down!" I started to yell when they threw me on a floor.

"Tabby are you okay?" I heard a girl yell I recognized that voice. Helena.

"Here let me help you." A tall boy with black hair and glasses told me while offering his hand. I took it.

"Thanks." I told him rubbing my head. Helena and Allenia helped me on the couch and I was introduced to everyone.

"What now?" Helena asked.

"What do you mean?" Allenia asked her.

"We're in Japan for crying out loud! We don't have anywhere to stay, no money, no clothes, and no family here!" Helena yelled. Our eyes widened realizing she was right.

"You each can stay with one of us! One stays with the twins, one stays with Kyoya, and the other stays with me!" Tamaki said in an over dramatic way.

"Oh shit." Helena said under her breath Allenia and I laughed.

"Take your pick gentlemen!" Tamaki yelled.

"Pick? We're not toys you know!" Allenia yelled.

"I'll take her." Kyoya said smirking and pointing at me.

"We'll take her." The twins said both with a hand on Helena's shoulder.

"I'll take this princess." Tamaki smiled and put his finger under Allenia's chin. We all looked at each other and gulped we knew tonight was going to be strange.


	4. A Night With A Prince

-Allenia's POV Tamaki's House-

It was the end of the day and everyone was leaving school, I hugged Tabby and Helena before I left with Tamaki. "See you tomorrow Mallenia!" Helena yelled. I hate that name Helena calls me Mallenia as a nick name.

"Don't call me that!" I laughed as I hugged her while hugging her; the twins came up behind her and grabbed her.

"Come on Helena." Hikaru said in a creepy voice.

"It's going to be fun." Kaoru said in the same voice.

"If you two hurt her I swear I will kill you both!" Tabby yelled.

"Oh Tabby please you might get mad, but if they pull anything I can take care of myself." Helena smirked and pointed to her pocket that had her knife in it. No one except her closest friends knows about that knife.

"Okay Allenia time to go!" Tamaki cheered as a limo pulled up.

"Wow." I stood there amazed, then more pulled in. Kyoya let Tabby go in first while the twins practically forced Helena into theirs. Tamaki opened the door.

"After you, my princess." He smiled. I grinned at him.

"Thank you but Tamaki you don't have to call me princess." I told him while we got in.

"Okay." He replied. We sat there in the limo quietly the whole ride to his house. After the five minute ride we arrived at a mansion.

"Whoa." I said with my mouth agape.

"This is my home welcome!" Tamaki cheered.

"It's amazing!" I yelled excited.

"I called the maids before we left the school to have a room prepared so you will have your own room." Tamaki told me smiling. We walked in and he showed me around the whole house. After we finished the tour a maid came up to us.

"Miss Allenia follow me to your room dinner is almost ready." The maid told me I smiled.

"Okay see you in a little while Tamaki." I followed the maid down the hall. I walked into a room with wooden floors, white walls, a pink bed, paintings on the walls, a walk in closet, and flowers on a little table.

"There are clothes for you in the closet and your pajamas are on the bed. I will let you change come down to the dining room when you're done." The maid smiled and left before I could say thank you. I walked over to the bed to see my pajamas, and I saw a dark blue night gown.

"Oh no." I muttered to myself I hate dresses. I changed the night gown was thankfully long then walked to the dining room. When I walked into the dining room Tamaki looked at me smiling. I sat across from him while we quietly ate dinner.

"Time for bed." Tamaki smiled. I grinned at him.

"Good night Tamaki thank you for letting me stay here." I smiled at him, walked into my room, and as soon as my head hit the pillow I was asleep.


	5. A Night With The Cool Type

-Tabby's POV Kyoya's House-

I hugged Allenia and Helena when the limos pulled up, Kyoya got in then I followed we sat across from each other. Most of the ride was quiet until Kyoya spoke up. "So Tabby tell me more about yourself."

"What do you want to know?" I asked smiling.

"Well hobbies maybe?" I sighed.

"I sing, play instruments, and ride horses." Kyoya looked at me then back down at his book.

"Interesting." Was all he said.

"I guess." I smiled. The rest of the ride was quiet, no one spoke. About five minutes after our conversation the limo stopped.

"Ah, we're here." Kyoya told me as he got out of the limo. I followed him and realized Kyoya lived in a big, beautiful mansion.

"Holy shit." I muttered. I saw Kyoya look at me out of the corner of my eye I guess he was telling me to watch my language.

"We have a spare room prepared for you to stay in." Kyoya looked at me and slightly smiled.

"Thanks." I replied.

"We will show you around, then to your room follow me." Kyoya walked inside and I followed him. The tour around the mansion lasted about fifteen minutes then we arrived at a black door. "This is your room." He told me then left. I walked inside the room was beautiful; wooden floors, light purple walls, dark blue and grey blankets on the bed, and a big closet.

"Wow." I smiled while looking around the room I saw a note on the table next to the bed it was from a house keeper. It said I have clothes and pajamas in the closet that they thought I would like, and to be in the dining room for dinner in ten minutes. I sat on my bed the whole ten minutes, and then walked down stairs. I got down there to see Kyoya already there eating.

"You're late." He told me not looking at me.

"The note said come down in ten minutes."

"Well the note was wrong."

"That's my fault how?" He looked at me and motioned to a chair.

"Just be quiet and eat we have a long day tomorrow."

"Okay." I sighed, sat at the chair next to him, and ate my dinner. After dinner we sat there talking about random subjects.

"I'm going to bed, good night." Kyoya smiled then left.

"Good night." I told him and walked into my room, changed into a black night gown, and flopped onto my bed. I couldn't sleep as much as I wanted to I kept worrying what if we never find a way home? I calmed down some and went to sleep, knowing my dreams will possess my family back home.

** Hey guys sorry it's so short next chapter will be a little short too, but then back to the longer ones! Sorry it took so long to publish tons has happened to me over the past week some good some bad mostly bad… Plus I'm leaving to go camping this coming Saturday won't be back for about 4 or 5 days! I'll miss ya'll :'( **


	6. A Night With Devils

**Guess who's back! :D That's right I have returned from my trip! Enjoy **

-Helena's POV-

The twins grabbed my shoulder and pushed me into their limo. "What the hell?" I screamed.

"Calm down." Hikaru started Kaoru flashed a smile.

"We're just having fun." He added. I glared at the two telling them I don't care.

"So we're going to ya'lls house?" I broke silence.

"Yup!" They both smiled.

"Great." I muttered under my breath. After ten minutes we arrived to their mansion, and it was beautiful. "Wow." I smiled.

"You like it?" Kaoru grinned.

"Yeah!" I yelled excited. They showed me around the mansion and I loved my room; dark red bed, dark tanish walls, and wooden floors.

"What do you want to do?" Hikaru asked Kaoru then they both looked at me. I simply shrugged.

"Don't ask me." I laughed. We sat there talking for about an hour when a maid came in the room.

"Dinner is almost ready, Miss Helena go get your night gown we have out for you please." She smiled and left my eyes widen I hate dressed.

"A nightgown?" I asked the twins grinned evilly.

"Yeah we picked it out ourselves." Hikaru smiled.

"Great." I said sarcastically and walked to my room. When I went inside I saw a red night gown that was about knee length. "Wow how lovely." I rolled my eyes and put on the night gown, then walked to the dining room when the twins saw me they smiled.

"Nice!" They both yelled.

"Shut it!" I yelled. They laughed and we all sat at the table and began to eat. We were at the table for about two hours until everyone finished.

"What now?" The twins asked.

"Movie?" I suggested. They shrugged telling me why not. We sat in the living room and watched four different movies until bed time.

"Good night ya'll" I smiled and began walking to my room.

"Good night!" They both yelled. I laid in my bed for about three hours just thinking until I fell asleep. I dreamed about my friends all night.

** Sorry it was so short I'm busy lately so we got lucky I got to update now XD **


	7. Oh No

-3rd Person POV—

Allenia, Helena, and Tabby all got up the next morning, got dressed, and then went to Ouran Academy. They knew the school was a fancy school so they wore dressy outfits. Helena had on a black shirt, red and black plaid skirt, and combat boots. Tabby wore a black knee length dress with skulls on it and black flats. Allenia had a purple dressy shirt, black skinny jeans, and black boots. They were excited to see each other, but nervous to start the day at a strange school.

-Allenia's POV—

When I walked into Music Room 3 I saw Tabby, Mori, Huni, Kyoya, and Haruhi there already. "Good day everyone!" Tamaki yelled while walking behind me. I looked at Tabby and smiled.

"Awesome dress my friend." I grinned.

"Why thank you!" She laughed.

"Where's Helena?" I asked confused.

"The twins always arrive a little late; they'll arrive soon." Kyoya explained writing in his note book. I sat in between Haruhi and Tabby.

"I miss my cellular device!" Tabby yelled dramatically and laughed.

"Same here!" I smiled. Everyone looked at us like we were stupid. After a few minutes of talking the twins walked in Helena behind them.

"Good morning sun shines." Helena smiled at me and Tabby. We laughed and made space for her to sit between us.

"Morning lovely." I laughed.

"Hey Helena!" Huni shouted and hugged her.

"Hey Huni." She smiled. Helena squirmed between the two of us to get comfortable.

"Will you sit still?" I asked grinning.

"Hey if you want my butt to be in this area it needs to be happy, okay?" She continued to squirm. We rolled our eyes and laughed a little bit.

"So how were your nights?" Tabby asked partially frowning.

"It was okay." I answered.

"Same!" Helena added.

"Mine was weird," She started then whispered. "Kyoya was being an ass hole."

"That's what you think about everyone!" Helena shouted. The Host Club stared at us confused. They had no idea what we were talking about.

"So, what now?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" Tamaki asked.

"Are we going to school here?" I asked.

"Yes you have to attend a school until we find out how to get you home until then you will be attending Ouran." Kyoya told us. We slightly smiled at the idea, but at the same time hated it. Three poor girls in a school full of rich stuck up people. This was so going to be fun. Not!

"Do we have to wear the uniforms since it's just temporary?" Helena asked.

"No, just make sure they're appropriate and dressy clothes." Tamaki smiled. We were happy about that we hated those dresses.

"Thank God." Tabby muttered under her breath. Me and Helena heard her and laughed.

"So, when do we start?" I asked.

"Tomorrow we didn't decide to have you three attend here till earlier. So your schedules should be complete by tonight." Tamaki informed us.

"Until then just stay in here and when school ends, the limos will arrive for us again." Hikaru told us while walking around the room. About fifteen minutes later the Hosts left for class; so Tabby, Helena, and I were in the room alone.

"This is going to suck." Helena muttered.

"I think it sounds kind of cool." Tabby smiled we glared at her.

"Tabs we don't belong here!" Helena told her.

"Still it'll be cool, new experiences." Tabby added.

"You both have good points." I blurted out they looked at me.

"What?" Tabby asked confused. I sighed.

"Helena is right we don't belong here we have friends and family back home, but Tabby is right too this gives us a little bit of a change." I told them. They both smiled a little. We sat in the room talking for almost two hours when the hosts returned.

"Hey you three ready to go?" Tamaki smiled.

"What are we doing?" Tabby asked.

"Going to the twin's house and playing a game." He informed us.

"What game?" I asked curiously.

"A fun game." He laughed.

"Tell us what game old man!" Helena told him.

"Seven minutes in heaven of course." The twins walked in smirking.

"Oh God." I muttered.


	8. Lip Stick Stains

-Helena's POV—

Tabby, Allenia, and I sat on a couch at the twins house waiting to start the game. "This is going to suck." I muttered.

"How exactly do we find out who we are going in the closet with?" Hikaru asked. Tamaki passed out slips of paper.

"Draw a small symbol on the paper, fold it, and then put it in the bowl. There are two bowls one for girls; the other for boys." Tamaki explained. I took my slip of paper, drew a gun, folded it, and then put it in the bowl.

"Who first?" Tabby asked nervously.

"I will I guess." Huni smiled. He ran over to the girl's bowl and drew a slip of paper. He carefully unfolded it then looked confused.

"What's the picture, Huni?" I asked nervously.

"A skull." He looked at us confused I looked at my friends. Allenia's eyes widened slightly I busted out laughing.

"Have fun!" Tamaki yelled as her pushed them in the closet. We sat there the whole seven minutes, quiet there were no noises made in the closet. Haruhi opened the door to tell them time was up, and saw they were both laying there asleep.

"Wow." I muttered smiling. After they woke up and sat on the couch Huni had to choose who went next.

"I choose Haruhi to go next." Huni smiled slightly evilly. Haruhi walked over to the boy's bowl, quickly grabbed a piece of paper, and when she unfolded them her eyes widened.

"A crown." She muttered. Tamaki turned red.

"Well a rule is a rule." Tamaki managed to say, grabbed her hand, and pulled her in the closet. We were all quietly laughing the entire seven minutes because we could hear them talking, and Tamaki surprised Haruhi with a small kiss.

"Times up!" I yelled and knocked on the door. They both came out blushing.

"Haruhi your turn to pick someone." Allenia laughed.

"Hikaru and Kaoru." She muttered still red. They both walked over to the girls bowl Kaoru shook the bowl.

"Hikaru, you pick." He said bored. Hikaru shrugged, grabbed one, and unfolded it so he and his twin could see.

"What is it?" Allenia asked. They handed the slip to us and I couldn't believe it; out of all the symbols it was a gun. Me. I bit my lip they laughed, grabbed me, and threw me in the closet.

"You do anything to her I will kill you both myself!" Tabby screamed. I sat in the corner and they sat next to me so I was in the middle.

"So Helena." Hikaru grinned.

"You know the rule of seven minutes in heaven you're supposed to kiss us." Kaoru smiled evilly. I smiled evilly I learned the only way to make them get over you; is to give them what they want. Like a kid with a toy they want the toy, and once they get it they stop playing with it.

"Is that really what ya'll want?" I smiled and got closer. They looked at me surprised.

"Um…" Hikaru looked at Kaoru and then grinned evilly. They realized what I was doing.

"Yes it is, but make it awesome." Kaoru smirked. I shrugged they think I won't do it. I will. I pulled a tube of red lipstick out of my bag and put it on.

"Ready?" I smirked and got closer their eyes widened.

-Seven minutes later—

"Guys, time to come out!" Tamaki cheered and opened the door; his eyes widened when he opened it. All the other guys and Haruhi's eyes widened too, but Tabby and Allenia laughed as we came out the twins had red lipstick stains on their face.

"Oh God that's great!" Allenia laughed. I sat on the couch between Allenia and Tabby while the host club stared at me.

"Twins pick someone to go." I laughed.

"Tabby." They smirked. She growled and unfolded a slip of paper.

"It's a book." She muttered then looked at everyone. For a few minutes no one stands up; then Kyoya walks into the closet. She slowly follows. We sat there awkwardly as we heard Tabby and Kyoya kissing. After time was up they came out smiling.

"This game is boring can we stop now?" Haruhi whined. Everyone nodded agreeing, and then everyone left. The twins and I sat in the living room awkwardly for about five minutes.

"So." I broke silence.

"Why did you kiss us?" Kaoru asked.

"Cause you seem liked that would shut you both up." I laughed. They looked at each other than at me, said good night, and then we all went to our rooms. After I went to bed I slowly drifted off to sleep.


	9. Bumps and Knots

-A week later-

-Tabby's POV—

We still haven't found a way to get home. After the game Kyoya and I began to date; I couldn't be happier. Allenia acts like she has a crush on Tamaki, and Helena agrees with me. I'm just worried about Helena she won't have fun while we are here. As Kyoya and I walk in to see the host club I see everyone is there, but they're not doing anything just sitting there. "Wow." I whisper to Kyoya.

"Hey guys." Allenia smiled.

"Hey." I smiled back. Kyoya let go of my hand, he's not allowed to show affection to me during school. It really upsets me my friends are the only ones that can tell; Helena tells me all the time it's just part of the club but it still makes me unhappy.

"I wish you would ask Tamaki out already." I whispered to Allenia sitting between her and Helena, both of my friends looked at me as if I was stupid.

"I don't like him in that way!" Allenia whispered a little too loud, the club looked at her. She frowned at the twins walked over to her.

"Allenia we know we're handsome." Hikaru started.

"But if you feel this way tell us." Kaoru finished. She rolled her eyes.

"In your dreams." She looked away I heard Helena laugh a little. Sounds like a crush is developing. When Kyoya was walking to the girls he was hosting; I ran over to him grabbed his wrist.

"I think Helena likes one of the twins!" I whispered excited. Helena never liked to date, or hardly ever had crushes. Kyoya laughed a little then walked away. I grabbed Allenia and Helena, and then pushed them out in the hall.

"What the heck?" Allenia looked confused.

"Spill it." I smiled. They looked at me.

"Huh?" Helena rubbed the hand print on her arm from me grabbing her.

"I can tell you both like someone in the club; spill the beans tell me!" I shouted. They rolled their eyes. They looked at each other than sighed; they decided to tell me because if they didn't I would bug them about it.

"Don't tell, kay?" Helena looked serious, if she's serious it's a big deal.

"Fine!" I groaned.

"Huni." Allenia smiled.

"Wow really?" I smiled.

"The closet brought us closer." She laughed. I looked at Helena and raised an eyebrow.

"Well?" I asked getting excited.

"Kaoru." She muttered.

"Whoa." I smiled. Allenia grinned.

"So talk to them kay?" I told them. They nodded.

-Before school ends in Allenia's POV—

I felt sick. I needed to tell Huni how I felt, but didn't know how to. Everyone left except Huni, Mori had some meeting so Huni stayed after with him. I slowly walked over to him the closer I got, the bigger the knots in my stomach got. "Huni can I talk to you?" I finally stuttered.

"Of course!" He smiled and looked at me.

"Huni I like you, so would you like to go out with me?" I asked nervous. Everything was silent for a little while, and then I heard something I didn't expect.

"Yes."

-That Night Helena's POV-

I couldn't do it. I couldn't tell him I was too shy. I started walking down the hall to go to the restroom when I bumped into somebody. I hit the person hard enough we fell on the floor; it shocked me enough I laid there for a few minutes until silence broke. "Helena?" I opened my eyes to see it was Kaoru.

"Oh hey," I blushed heavily, and then helped him up. "Sorry about that." I slightly smiled. He laughed.

"It's fine; I need to talk to you." His smile turned into a frown.

"Okay."

"Helena I like you a lot, will you date me?" He smiled. I grinned and hugged him.

"Of course." I whispered with happiness.


	10. Purple Portals

-Allenia's POV—

I've been dating Huni for a week now; same with Helena and Kaoru. It's strange seeing them flirt with other girls every day. "Okay, I'm going to miss it here but we need to get home." Helena explained to Tabby and I.

"Agreed we've been here almost a month now." Tabby added.

"What about Kaoru, Kyoya, and Huni? We start a relationship with them now we leave?" I asked.

"Allenia stay if you want, but I'm going home when I get the chance." Helena told me. We all went silent for a couple of minutes thinking, and then Helena spoke up again. "Maybe the library will have something. Even research on the computer can help." We nodded agreeing. While the club was attending class we were in the library. Tabby was doing the research, while Helena and I looked through books.

"I found something!" Tabby yelled. We ran over to hear the information. "Apparently this happens every few years in different areas the only way for us to get home is for us to kiss our true loves at the same time." Tabby looked at us.

"That's so simple though." I muttered.

"Is there a certain day or time?" Helena asked.

"No." Tabby looked confused. We all shrugged. We walked into the music room to see the club there.

"We're going to miss you all." Helena said a tear running down her cheek. They looked a us.

"You found a way home?" Tamaki asked shocked.

"Yeah." I muttered. Huni walked over to me and hugged me.

"Don't leave." He muttered. "Please." I pulled out of the hug carefully and saw Helena crying harder walking to Kaoru.

"I'll miss you." She managed to say put her hand on his cheek.

"I'm coming with you." He muttered.

"You can't."

"Yes I can." He hugged her. Tabby and Kyoya slowly walked to each other emotionless.

"Come with me." She smiled and held his hand.

"Okay." He smiled.

"Guys, I'm staying here." I announced.

"What?" Helena yelled.

"I want to be with Huni. I'm staying." Before they could argue I grabbed Huni and kissed him, they quickly did the same. After a few seconds into the kiss a purple portal appeared. I hugged Helena and Tabby all of us were crying, then Helena, Tabby, Kyoya, and Kaoru jumped in. The portal started to close when I felt something. Someone pushed me into the portal.

I hit the ground the exact spot where I passed out at I saw Helena, Tabby, Kyoya, and Kaoru lying in the grass. "Guys lets go home." I muttered. They stood up and we walked down the narrow path back to our old lives.

** One more chapter then this story is over guys :/ I'll miss ya'll thank ya for reading!**


	11. 20 Years Later

-Time lapse 20 years later Allenia's POV—

I sat at the park watching my six year old son, Matthew swing. It feels like it's been forever since I saw Huni, I tried going back I even drank out of the stream again. Every time I made the attempt nothing happened; I decided it was time to move on that's when I met Justin. "Hey honey." I heard I turned to see Justin standing behind the bench smiling, and holding my favorite coffee.

"Hey." I smiled, kissed his cheek, and then took the coffee. We sat there talking when I heard a loud boom. I looked around, but saw nothing.

"You okay?" Justin asked me.

"You didn't hear that?" I asked.

"Hear what?" He looked slightly confused.

"I'll be right back." I smiled, stood up, and walked around when I heard the noise again I followed it. Finally I found a portal; the same one that brought us home. I saw something come out of the portal it was a photo. I walked over to it the picture was facing the ground, I picked it up and turned it around what I saw slightly amazed me. It was us with the host club. I smiled, stuck the picture in my pocket, and walked away.

-Helena's POV-

Kaoru and I held hands while walking on the beach. We moved to Florida after we got married, we have been married five years now. "Daddy!" I heard our daughter, Claire yell. She just turned four. Kaoru turned around and picked her up I smiled at the resemblance between them. She had his orange hair, but my blue green eyes. Claire pointed to a truck playing familiar music, it was of course an ice cream truck.

"You want some ice cream?" I smiled. She nodded. I was about to go to the truck and get the ice cream when Kaoru handed me Claire, and ran to the truck. After a few minutes he ran back holding two ice creams one for Claire and one for us to split. I put Claire down, gave her the ice cream cone, and then we continued our walk.

-Tabby's POV—

I woke up next to Kyoya in New York, we were there for business. Kyoya and I have been engaged for a few months now. "Good morning." I smiled at him. He kissed my forehead.

"Good morning." I sat up and looked at him.

"Specifics on breakfast?" I asked wondering what he was hungry for.

"How about I just go get us biscuits and gravy from downstairs? We are in a hotel breakfast is already cooked." He smiled.

"Sounds nice," I sat up and turned on the news. "Got any meetings today?" We've been in New York for three weeks he's had two days off.

"Just one tonight." He sounded relived. I smiled as he grabbed clothes to change, and then went into the bathroom. After he came out he kissed my cheek then went down stairs for breakfast. He was down stairs for about fifteen minutes until he came back with the food.

"So plans for today?" I asked about to take a bite of my biscuit.

"Plan our wedding and I'm taking you out." He smiled. After we ate we sat at the table looking at his laptop; planning the event that will change our lives.


End file.
